Inferno
by chibi-doll
Summary: My first fanfic... please be gentle. The Weiss boys face an psycho European mercenary group. It's slow now, but it'll pick up once I get started... I promise! Oh, and let me know if my PG rating is too low.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do any of these characters belong to me. "Weiss Kreuz" is the property of some random, albeit very wealthy, men in Japan. I'm just borrowing these four bishonen for the duration of this fan fic... although I might keep a hold on Ken-kun for a bit longer! (_Ken_: Can I go home now? _Chibi-doll_: Shhh! Get back in the closet before someone hears you! _Ken_: *blushes* Eep! _Chibi-doll_: *rolls eyes* Not that closet, baka!)

To further befuddle you: when I'm writing in Ken, Omi, or Youji's perspective, Ran is referred to as Aya. When I'm writing from Ran's perspective, he's Ran and Aya is his sister. Why use this confusing system, you ask? Well, because I'm setting this about mid-way through the series and at this point the three boys don't know about Ran's hospital-bound sibling or his adoption of her name. Since they don't know he's Ran, they can't very well call him that, now can they? ^_^ Just a bit of anal retentiveness on my part!

"Goddamn it! Get out of there!" Youji had to scream to be heard above the tangible ruckus surrounding him. "The roof's caving!" Retracting his wire, his eyes darted desperately around the cluttered room, seeking an exit. The door Weiss had entered through was being eaten by licking flames, courtesy of an explosion triggered by the target at the battle's start. _A window, a door, anything... damn! This has to be a violation of fire safety regulations! Shit, Youji. Stuff it. Now's not the time to worry about that! Focus! _Pausing briefly to ensure his teammates were managing, he flicked his attention back to securing escape. _I can't see a thing through all this smoke. Fuck, I'll grab Aya's katana and hack a hole through the wall before I'll let us die in this shithole! _ Beginning to cough heavily, unable to catch a full breath of air, Youji cursed himself mentally. _I got us involved with this cornucopia from hell, I'll get us out! _And he would have, if the floor hadn't chosen that moment to cave in.

"Balinese!" The tormented cry ripped from Omi's oxygen deprived lungs, causing his coughing to worsen. It was tough trying to fight, breathe, and keep track of his friends simultaneously. He had been having difficulty keeping his distance from the hordes of opponents and his crossbow was ineffective in short-range combat. _My darts are running low. We'd need to get out of here soon even without the fire!_ he'd thought just as his tall, dirty-blond partner plunged through a hole that opened in the floor. Instantly Omi's mind went into overload. _Is Youji still be alive? Has the fire spread downstairs? He only fell ten feet... if the fire isn't bad, he might not be hurt that severely! If I can just kill this one *jerk* I can work my way over there and look. Please let him be okay! _Fighting back the tears which threatened to fill his huge, cerulean eyes, the blonde teenager hurled his last dart at his opponent's jugular. _Bulls-eye! Hang on, Youji! _Disregarding his usual moment of mourning for the loss of human life, he darted through the battle's fray and dropped cautiously to his knees beside the jagged crevice. "Youji!" Peering downward anxiously, smoke causing tears to run down his blood-marred cheeks, Omi sought desperately for some clue of his friend's survival. Yet all that greeted his eyes was more smoke.

"Will.. you... just... die!" Ken shrieked in frustration, his bugnuks flashing ominously in the fire's dancing light. He'd had acute reservations about accepting this mission to begin with, but when the blaze broke out he'd nearly lost it. He'd frozen, actually, and would have been impaled by an enemy sword if Aya hadn't appeared out of nowhere, defeating the foe with one brutal swipe. "You survived once, you'll survive again," the redhead had stated flatly, meeting Ken's eyes briefly before he moved off once more. _I fucking hate fire,_ the ex-J leaguer thought emphatically, images of Kase flickering in his mind's eye. _But if I bite it, the guys will really be screwed. I have to do this for them!_ Giving himself completely over to the struggle at hand, he strengthened his reserves and channeled fear into strength. He was covered in blood, nearly blinded and suffocated by smoke, and about to collapse from exhaustion. _Aya's right. I need to learn to conserve my energy, _he berated himself, shoving blood-soaked bangs off his forehead before finishing off his opponent with a merciful jab through the heart. His conscience chose that moment to speak up. _Did you *have* to kill him? I hate doing that! _ his head naggingly informed him. _Too bad, _ he replied mentally. _This is the only life you have now. Deal with it. It's not like he was trying to hug you. That guy wanted his sword and your guts to meet! _His brain whimpered. _I don't understand any of this. Why can't you just talk? So many people are getting hurt. YOU'RE getting hurt. Your whole side is....._ The internal dialogue was abruptly put on hold when Ken caught sight of Omi's gleaming hair through the swirling haze of smoke. The kid was crouched on the floor, screaming something undecipherable, and was completely unaware of the enemy sneaking up behind him. _Shit! Is he hurt?! Oh, crap! No time! _"BOMBAY!" Ken hollered, barreling across the crimson-stained floor, reacting on pure adrenaline. "Look out behind you!!" _You're never going to make it,_ his mind informed him with clinical detachment. _This is why you shouldn't fight. People get hurt when you fight._ "Oh, shut up!" Ken growled. 

"Oh, shut up!" Ran caught Ken's words as the brunette thundered by, his jacket slashed to hell and his face soaked with blood. _Who's he talking to_? Ran wondered, _and why am I the only one still fighting? _Abruptly dismantling his enemy, he took stock of the remaining foes. _Only four more to deal with... and this fire. Where the hell did Youji go? Why is Omi on the floor?_ Even as he asked himself these things, his katana was busily blocking, countering, and parrying the blows of his next opponent. His skills not even taxed, Ran allowed his mind to play with the possibilities and concerns that he would never allow to pass his lips. _Ken sure as hell had better not be flipping out again. Damn it, he can do that once he's home! _One down, two to go. _Where did that Youji get his ass to? Sure, he flakes out at the flower shop frequently, but I never thought...! Maybe I just missed him through all this smoke... no, he's not here. _Only one left, not counting the one Ken was slashing to pieces. _That boy scares me sometimes. It's like he has to become a totally different person to be able to kill. What happens if one day he can't switch back? _Enemies defeated. Mission complete. All that he had to do was haul his crumbling team out of this firetrap. Ran sheathed his weapon before he darted over to where Ken was struggling to pull Omi to his feet. The youngest Weiss seemed to be putting up a fight. _It's getting hard to breathe in here. We don't have time for this! _Both of the younger boys were coughing badly when he reached them. He glared down at their panicky faces. "Get up. Get out." "B-but, Aya! Omi won't come!" Ken stuttered, one arm wrapped around his badly slashed ribs, the other locked around Omi's collar. "Youji fell through the floor! I can't tell if he's alive or not!" Omi sobbed unabashedly, but Ran was paradoxically glad to see it was from emotional rather than physical pain. "We can't just leave him!" the blonde continued. _He didn't abandon us after all. Okay, so let's grab his ass and go. But how to get down there?_ Ran glanced around the fire-bathed room, only just then realizing the seriousness of their situation. _At least this inferno will destroy the bodies. Small favors. But where does that leave us? Well, it's either die here or take a chance and live! _ "We're not leaving him. We're joining him. Jump," he instructed the other two and, when his words were met with blank stares, his temper snapped. "We either die here or we jump and take a chance on life." Not waiting for the others to decide, he threw off his trench coat, -_it's a magnet for fire_- shut his eyes, and jumped down through the hole. _I had better be right._

Chibi-doll: _Ohhh! _Cruel ending, I know, but this is after all the teaser!

Youji: Hey, you! Whatcha doin' here? I'm hardly in this piece a crud at all! *sulks*

Chibi-doll: *rolls eyes* Don't worry, Ladies' Man, you'll be back later.

Omi: You just gave away what happens! Now they know we live! *points finger accusingly.*

Ran: I thought you were the smart one! Think, Omi! If everyone dies, how could this be a teaser?

Everyone: *gasp* He spoke! In more than monosyllables!

Ran: ...

Ken: I'm hungry.

Chibi-doll: Me, too. Let's order food. *whips out cell phone*

Omi: It's not fair. All you two do is eat and you're so thin. *pouts*

Ken and Chibi-doll: *glare* THAT'S BECAUSE WE'RE VERY HIGH-STRUNG PEOPLE. *glare*

Omi: Eep.

Ran: ...


	2. Manx pays a visit

Disclaimer: Um. Yeah. I didn't create, nor do I own, these characters or this series. Due to a lack of my own originality, I'm merely borrowing it. Oh, and don't bother suing me; I have $72,000 worth of student loans. There's not much left to go around.

Onto part two!

__

earlier that evening....

"Hey, Manx, did you change into a traffic ticket overnight? You've got fine written all over you!" Youji flashed the red curly-top his best smile as she walked into the Kitten in a Basket. The shop was closing momentarily and for once Aya had managed to chase the fan girls out early, giving them some extra time to straighten up the rather disorderly store. Christmas was fast approaching and, as usual, there was the expected rush on poinsettias and mistletoe. The extra customers made the store even more chaotic than it normally was and by day's end it could be found bedecked with stray leaves, petals, stems, pieces of tissue paper, and ribbons, not to mention all the melted snow and slush tracked in by the plethora of boots. Currently Omi was attempting to restore some semblance of order to the remaining plants, Aya was vigorously rubbing fingerprints off display cases, and Ken was sweeping the floor. Youji, of course, was perched atop an empty table, lounging back on his elbows, making absolutely no effort to help out. It had gotten to the point where no one even expected him to. He could find no complaint to voice about that turn of events.

Manx rolled her eyes at the playboy's lame pickup line. "Flash the pearly-whites at someone who cares, Youji. Believe me when I say your goods are definitely *not* too hot to handle, *if* you know what I mean." She patted her right thigh, where Youji knew darn well that she strapped her gun. Nonplussed, he hopped off the table, pulling a package of cigarettes out of his back pocket. 

"I'm takin' a smoke. Let me know when you're ready to go, Legs, *if* you know what I mean," he grinned at her as he headed out the door, fairly swaggering in his attempt to ooze testosterone. Manx merely rolled her eyes before turning her attention to the rest of the group.

They'd all paused in their cleaning and stood offering her welcoming smiles. Well, Omi and Ken did. Aya simply stood, stoic mask ever in place, awaiting her instructions. _I hate to admit it, but sometimes that stare of his creeps me out_, Manx thought to herself. _It just seems so blank. I know there's much more behind those empty eyes than he lets on, but it's rather disconcerting to meet his gaze. It's like looking at a sculpture; blank, lifeless, and cold. _To cover her discomfort she pulled a thick manila envelope out of her tote bag. "Shall we go downstairs?" she gestured towards the backdoor. "I'm certain Youji will be joining us shortly. We may as well get started."

"Do you want me to carry your bag for you, Manx-san?" Omi asked her helpfully. She smiled at his glowing face and resisted the urge to huggle him. _Get a hold on yourself. What's wrong with you today? This is your job, girl! _But still, Omi *was* sickeningly cute and he *did* always ask her if he could carry her bag. There wasn't anything wrong with wanting to hug an innocent kid, was there? _Except that this innocent kid had killed more people than the highest-ranking general in our army, _she reminded herself harshly. _He is *not* your boy-next-door._ "No, thank you, Omi," she replied as she always did. "I can more than handle it." And, as she always did, she headed to the backdoor and led the way down the steps to the darkened mission room. 

_If I had a million dollars, this is one of the first things I would change,_ the young woman decided, entering the claustrophobic space. Though not small in size, the gray color scheme, uneven walls, and low ceiling always made the room seem like a crypt. _Or maybe a mausoleum. But then again, what better place to hand out missions of death? I guess it's only fitting. _As the members of Weiss slowly trickled down the steps behind her, she headed over to the TV set, pulling a VHS cassette out of her bag as she went. Popping it into the VCR, she turned and handed out the information packets Persia had prepared for the team. "Please look these over while Youji finishes his cigarette," she requested, perching herself on the arm of the couch. 

The boys were in their usual places; Ken had planted himself on the steps, an action she found rather symbolic of his attitude towards Weiss. _He doesn't want to fully give himself over to this. He still has so many reservations. I can't blame him; killing is completely against his mindset. The idea of causing pain, even to save others, strays quite far from his personality type. Poor boy. His face is so open. It's obvious to any who care to see how much this is tearing him up inside. Was what we did to him really fair? _But she couldn't allow herself the luxury of those thoughts. Following that track of thinking would only lead to her own demise. Doubt in your purpose was the first step on the sure path towards hesitation and mistakes. At the path's end waited only death. 

The brown-haired boy seemed reluctant to open his packet, choosing instead to gauge the other member's reactions to the information before committing himself. _Protecting himself from pain, however subconsciously. He'll see if any cracks appear in the other's facades. If they do, he knows it's a bad mission. That's when the struggle will begin. Should he open the folder and get involved, ultimately helping the victims, or should he choose not to act, protecting himself from the world's sickest depravity? _She frowned to herself. _He always makes the same choice, to help. He just can't let himself be a bystander. He honestly needs to act on behalf of the weak. His ability to feel anger for the pain doled out to others is amazing. But he must be wearing thin. I wonder how long it will be before he snaps? One true sick-o; that's all it'll take. _But Manx didn't want to think about that.

Omi was plopped on one of the couches, nestled into it's enveloping cushions. He held the folder on his lap, hunched over it as he speed-read its contents. _He gobbles these cases up like a starving man does food. He doesn't know any other way of life. Assassination gives him purpose, but he didn't choose to be this way. We made him like this. We took a sweet little boy and made him a killer. Or... or maybe he's so sweet because he's a killer. Maybe these missions give him an outlet for the anger he internalizes, letting him vent. Who knows? Maybe without this outlet he'd be a punk on the streets, mugging little old ladies. Maybe our using him is what's saving him. _Manx attempted to soothe her conscience. _Interesting how he sits on the couch, where families usually gather to spend the evening together. I suppose this is the only family he really has. At least he can count on this family not to abandon him!_

That left Aya, the loner, the Greek statue come to life. _The epitome of the cold-hearted killer, until you realize the driving force behind his bloodlust. He kills for money, but not for himself. His sister is his life. He is truly self-sacrificing... although I suppose that killing would be easier than prostitution, and wasn't that the only other option he really had? At least this way he maintains his pride and control over his fate; he can, after all, turn down any mission. He has his dignity and his sister has medical care. He willingly traded his life for hers. Yet he doesn't seem to be part of a team. I suppose he has good reason. He still has a life, a family. The others... they're cut free in the world. Weiss is all they have. They need to form a family unit; without that support structure, they're alone. Aya... he can afford to hold himself separate. He knows he still has his sister. At any moment she could wake up and he'd be free to just walk away with her by his side, to start a new life. The others... they don't have that luxury._

"Looking pensive today, sweet lips. Care to share the inner workings of that lovely mind?" Youji leered at her from beneath lowered brows. Manx resisted the urge to jump in startlement. _If he snuck up on me like that, I *must* have been deep in thought!_

"Nice of you to join us, Balinese. Feel like doing some quality reading?" she offered him his copy of the folder. He took it from her grasp, making sure their hands brushed. Moving away from him, she headed for the coffee table where two remote controls sat. "The rest have had some time to review this, but since you're late, you can look it over after the tape is through." Picking up the VCR remote, Manx hit the "play" button. With a series of whirrs, the tape flickered to a start. Persia appeared on the screen, the light playing odd angles off his face.

"White Hunters, a new threat has made itself known in the night. This is Hagus, an international criminal of some repute. Known throughout Europe for his rings of mercenary killers, recently his activities have shifted to Japan. He and his men are responsible for six deaths in recent months. White hunters of the night, hunt the tomorrows of these black beasts!"

Manx shut off the TV and turned to face the four young men. "Since his move to Japan, Hagus has shifted modes of operation. Previously his men were available for hire to any willing to pay the price. Usually their attentions were focused on petty struggles between influential families and groups. Since his change of location, however, he's shifted tactics. Though the majority of his followers remain in Europe and continue to function on a mercenary basis, Hagus has entered Japan with a small group of elite killers. We have been able to connect them to six murders within the past two months. This alone is disturbing, but the method of execution is what makes this a prevalent issue.

This was the part she really disliked. _Aya's eyes will narrow, Youji's face will turn serious, Ken will look ill, and Omi will try not to cry. Why do I have to keep doing this to them? _But she continued ruthlessly on. 

"A number of parallels can be drawn between the victims. All were men in their mid-thirties. They were all successful in their careers and had comparable salaries. None had a criminal record or could be traced to criminal activity in any way. They were all model citizens. They were all married and had small children. When they were killed, it was always in their own homes. Five out of six times the murder was committed in the family room." _This is the part that's going to make Ken gag. _"At every murder, although the wife was never at home, the victim's children were in the room. The children were bound and blindfolded, then forced to listen as their father begged for his life. He would then be beheaded. The killers would then start a small blaze outside the house before making their getaway. We believe this is so authorities would arrive shortly after the murder took place, although we are not certain as to why they would want this. Your mission is to track down Hagus and his men and put a stop to their deeds." 

_I already know they're all going to accept. This is such a farce. _"Do any of you wish to accept this mission?" Manx asked solely for the sake of ceremony. While they deliberated with themselves, she hit the VCR's eject button and returned the tape safely to her bag. 

"I accept," Aya offered the words quietly before he headed upstairs, folder in his long, pale hand. He paused only briefly in his course to allow Ken to shift out of his path. She watched him go, his steps never varying, his pace even and unhurried. _Even when he's moving he looks as solid as a rock._

"I can't let them keep slaughtering human beings for no reason!" Omi declared passionately from the couch. "I also accept!" His mind made up, he scurried towards the corner where his computer sat, ready and waiting, a dependable fifth member of the team. Manx knew he'd drive himself to exhaustion trying to find any leads onto the group's whereabouts. Though the youngest, he probably worked harder than any of his older counterparts. 

"This... this is just sick!" Ken shuddered, then covered what he viewed as weakness with a display of temper. Jumping off the steps, he clenched his fists, crumpling his mission papers into a ball. "I can't wait to kick their ass!" he fumed before sprinting up the stairs. _Not fast enough, Ken. I saw those tears in your eyes. _

That left only Youji. She shifted her weight to her right leg, allowing her hip to jut out slightly, knowing very well the older man would see this as the challenge she meant it to be. "Well, Balinese. You in or not?" 

The lanky man shoved his sunglasses up his forehead. "Have you ever known me to turn down a good offer?" he smoothly responded. He threw himself down on the larger couch, crossing his legs in the air and draping his arm across the back. "Care to stay for a while?"

"As much as I appreciate the offer..." Manx turned to leave, retracing her course back up to the flower shop. _You cover your cares so well, Youji. You grin, flirt, and ... sleep around... but you just can't hide your good heart. You pretend you have no worries, deny to yourself that you *need* to help others. Just let yourself be, Youji. Recognize who you are and accept that. Maybe once you do, you'll have a chance with me. _"Good luck, Weiss." 

She exited the store to the sound of tinkling bells. 


End file.
